1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capturing apparatuses, and more particularly, to an image capturing apparatus which can capture images using a plurality of image capturing/recording parameters, a control method therefor, and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, image capturing apparatuses such as digital still cameras which capture images of objects such as persons and landscapes and record the captured images have become available. As one of these image capturing apparatuses, an image capturing apparatus that determines the scene of an object included in a captured image and sets image capturing conditions in accordance with the determined scene has been proposed.
For example, an image capturing apparatus that determines a backlit state of an object included in a captured image and performs backlit correction in accordance with the backlit state of this captured image has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-235956 (FIG. 1)).